FIESTA DE PIJAMAS
by Hikaru Love Nye
Summary: Rox invitó a los Peleadores y unos amigos a la fiesta de pijamas, pero por "descuidos" otros se colaron xD ¿Qué locuras habrá en la fiesta? Habrá Lime, violación, locuras, yaoi, yuri, irreverencias, etcétera. Y algo de lemmon xD Multicolaboración con Haibaku Hito, Haiba, Hiba y Haisuki y Rox siniestra
1. Invitación y Reglas

Yo: Hola! Soy Haibaku, Hai, Chihi-chibi, Isaí Ibarra o como quieran decirme.

Rox: Y yo Rox siniestra.

Yo: Vamos a hacer una nueva colaboración que será en Bakugan

Kyoya: Otra vez nos abandonó ¬¬U

Rox: Dale con lo mismo. ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LOS ABANDONÉ!

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes NO NOS PERTENECEN, SÓLO LA TRAMA.

* * *

En la casa de Dan Kuso, alguien reunió Dan, Alice, Mira, Ace, Keith, Fabia, Zenet, Raife, Marucho, Paige, Sellon, Anubias, Noah y Chris en una habitación para un anuncio.

- ¿De qué se trata? - dijo Dan

- Bien - Haibaku - Es muy simple. Rox y Yo los invitamos a una pijamada en casa de Rox para este viernes en la noche, como por las 6:30 de la tarde. Todos ustedes están invitados.

- Rox me cae bien - dijo Keith.

- Por lo que espero se diviertan, porque... la verdad... la casa de Rox es una... algo así... UNA MINI-MANSIÓN

- ¿tan grande? - Shun asombrado - Le entro!

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku - Los esperamos a las 6:30 de la tarde.

- ¿Y por qué? - dijo Fabia curiosa

- Porque... etto... Queríamos hacerlo más largo. - Haibaku - Como sea, iniciamos a las 7:00 p.m. y terminaremos como a las 16:00 pm del... DOMINGO!

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron todos - Por qué?

- ¿Y por qué no? - dijo Haibaku - Tendríamos más tiempo para divertirnos nwn

- ¿En serio? - dijo Noah

- ¿Y nos podremos desvelar? - dijo Anubias

- Toooodo lo que quieran - Haibaku

- Excelente - sonrió Anubias maliciosamente pensando en violar a Noah.

- ¿Diganme algo, quieren invitar a alguien más? - Haibaku

Todos se miraban entre sí

- PUES APÚRENSE! - Grtió Haibaku sonriente - LOS VEREMOS EN CASA DE ROX!

Ya en la casa de Rox

- ¿Cuándo llegarán? - dijo Rox caminando de un lado a otro.

- No te preocupes, llegarán - dijo Haibaku tranquilo

- Pero si ya es tarde? - dijo Rox alterada

- Son las 6:20 de la tarde - dijo Haibaku - No es nada nwn

En eso llegaron Dan, Alice, Mira, Ace, Keith, Fabia, Zenet, Raife, Marucho, Paige, Sellon, Anubias, Noah y Chris acompañados por Jessica Kuso, Alex Misaki, Candy, Hiba y Nicole.

- O.o? - Haibaku - Y de seguro Masquerade vendrá en la fiesta, no?

- Seugro - dijo Alice mostrando su máscara.

- Hola - dijo Nicole feliz

- ¿Cómo están? - dijo Haibaku contento.

- Felices - dijo Noah

- Bien, como ya saben, deben saber las reglas - Rox - Si alguien se duerme durante la fiesta, si es la primera persona, le haremos de TOOOODO

- ¿Todo? - Shun

- Todo - Haibaku

En eso Shun empezó a asustarse.

- Segundo - Haibaku - Jugaremos verdad o reto pero a NUESTRO MODO. Ya verán.

- Ok - Alice

- Tercero - Rox - Para el mayor perdedor de cada competencia se le harán penitencias crueles.

- Cuarto - Haibaku - En el transcurso de la pijamada grabaremos toda clase de cosas que Rox y yo hagamos.

- Quinto - Rox - Ya pusimos todo para dormir. Y la comida está en el comedor.

- Sexto - Haibaku - Habrá miles de competencias, por así decirlo, entre ellas algunas atrevidas, en otras, fiestas de quien puede más en 1 minuto.

- Séptimo - Rox - Habrán historias de TERROR! Por la noche. Y NADIE INTERRUMPIRÁ EN LA PIJAMADA. ASEGÚRENSE QUE NADIE LO HAGA.

- No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto? - Shun - Dime, tu hermano estará aquí?

- No creo - Rox - Pero vamos a entrar - y en eso, todos entraron.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Este fue el fin del PRIMER CAPÍTULO: Reglas de la pijamada.

Rox: E invitaciones.

Yo: Me quedó claro. En el siguiente capítulo, haremos el capítulo del evento en día VIERNES!

Rox: O sea, del primer día.

Yo: Dejen reviews y TODA LA COSA nwn Estoy esperando otras cosas. Bay bay!

Rox: Mata-nee!


	2. Lista y COLCHONES

Haibaku: Qué bueno que están aquí, es hora de otro capítulo de la pijamada (Y cuando sea el 17 será las situaciones hipotéticas) =)

Hiba: Podemos continuar?

Haibaku: Como quieran

Haisuki: Me quiero colar!

Haibaku: OK, todos se pueden colar.

Rox: ¿Hasta Jesús?

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN Y FAIRY TAIL Y MUCHOS OTROS PERSONAJES Y LOS OC'S NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo mis OC's

* * *

- No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto? - Shun - Dime, tu hermano estará aquí?

- No creo - Rox - Pero vamos a entrar - y en eso, todos entraron.

La sala de Rox era muy grande y tenía mucas cosas preparadas para la pijamada.

- Esto será genial - dijo Dan pero vió a una persona de cabello picudo rosa - Ya nos arruinó el día.

- Miren quién habla - dijo el joven enojado

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Rox asustada

- No te metas, Natsu es mi problema! - dijo Dan enojado

- Ah, sí - dijo Haibaku llevando una de sus manos hasta su cabello por atrás - Es que Natsu y sus amigos y otros más se vinieron a la fiesta - en eso aparecen Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Elsa (o Erza) Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Juvia Loxar Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Lissana Strauss.

- Oh por dios - dijo Shun - Son muchos

- SORPRESA! - Gritó Jesús apareciendo del techo.

- ¿Jesús? - dijo Haibaku confuso - ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

- Spectra - dijo Jesús apuntando a Keith

- Soy Keith - dijo el aludido

- Ok O.o - Jesús bajando al piso

- No te preocupes - dijo Haibaku sonriendo - ¿Podemos iniciar con la lista?

- Si - Rox leyendo la lista de los invitados - Los que llegaron son: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Joe, Chan, Klaus, Mira, Ace, Baron, Keith, Mylene, Lync, Shadow, Jake, Ren, Fabia (bonita), Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Linus, Rafe, Paige, Anubias (Candy: Anubi-kun!), Sellon, Chris, Soon, Noah, Robin, Jack, Ben, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Mirajane, Elfman, Lissana, Hiba, Haisuki, Jesús, Candy, Shiki (si, te incluí), Enz, Jessica, Nicole, Alex, Masquerade y Aki Aoi (de Aki Sora) sin contar a los anfitriones.

- ¿HAISUKI? - Gritó Haibaku molesto - ¿EN SERIO?

- Oye, no que Enz no estaría - dijo Dan riéndose

- Con qué iniciamos? - dijo Erza

- Con... - Rox pensando... - ¡VAMOS A LA RESBALADILLA GIGANTE! - Gritó apuntando a una resbaladilla y todos corrieron hacia el lugar y se dirigieron hacia una piscina llena de... ¿COLCHONES?

- Es hora de saldar cuentas Natsu - dijo Dan agarrando una almohada

- Ya lo creo, Kuso - dijo Natsu agarrando una almohada también y se empiezan a golpear

- Al ataque! - dijo Haibaku con Jesús lanzando muchas almohadas contra Shun, Keith y por accidente una cayó en...

- ¿QUÉ TE PASA? - Gritó Lissana furiosa

- Lissana... - Haibaku asustadito y Lissana golpeaba a Haibaku con muchas almohadas.

- Nah, que se pudra - dijo Runo ignorando la escena

- ¿Que se pudra quién? - dijo un chico

- Hola Juy-chan - dijo Haibaku soltándose de Lissana

Juy tiene cabello rubio, ojos azules , piel blanca, es de estatura media. Viste una remera azul de manga corta, jeans ajustados y azules oscuros, chaleco fino de color negro, y deportivas negras. Es cocinero estrella, es alegre y amigable.

- ¿Cómo estás? - dijo Ren apareciendo

- Bien - dijo Juy - Sólo que estoy buscando a mi pareja

- ¿De quién hablas? - dijo Enz

- Aaaawwww! - dijo Juy sonrojado - Aquí estás - dijo besando al chico y Haibaku...

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? - dijo todo alterado

* * *

Nos vemos a la próxima nwn

Rox: En el siguiente empezará lo "picante"

Bye


	3. Pelea ardiente Erza vs Fabia

Haibaku: Volvemos con otro capítulo

Rox: Esperamos disfruten

Camdy: Nyuuuu! (aparece ronroneando con Haibaku)

Rox: Qué ocurre?

Haibaku: Es mi neko Candy. Eres tan bonita

Candy: Nyuuuu!

Disclaimer: Baugan y Fairy Tail y otros personajes de otros animes NO ME PERTENECEN, sólo la historia y mis OC, el resto de los OC son prestados.

* * *

- ¿Cómo estás? - dijo Ren apareciendo

- Bien - dijo Juy - Sólo que estoy buscando a mi pareja

- ¿De quién hablas? - dijo Enz

- Aaaawwww! - dijo Juy sonrojado - Aquí estás - dijo besando al chico y Haibaku...

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? - dijo todo alterado

- Ah, no sabías? - dijo Enze sonrojado

- debería irme - dijo Haibaku y en eso una almohada lo ataca. Haibaku furioso descubre con odio que se trataba de... - RUNO!

- JAJAJAJAJA! - Se rió Runo maléficamente - PER-DIS-TE!

- TE MATARÉ BASTARDA! - Gritó Haibau persiguiendo a Rox con 4 almohadas en dos manos.

Minutos después

Toc toc

- Quién es? - dijo Haibaku saiendo de la piscina de almohadas y abrió la puerta - T-t-t-tu... - dijo Sonrojado al ver a un joven rubio

- Aki-nee está ahí? - dijo Sora entrando

- Está en la cocina - dijo Haibaku sonrojado - Si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

- De acuerdo - dijo Sora acompañando a Haibaku mientras le masajeaba el trsero y luego su entrada por encima del pantalón

- S-S-Sora! - gimió Haibaku

Ya después en la sala de estar de la casa de Rox

- Bueno... Quisiera saber... ¿Qué juego vamos a jugar hoy? - dijo Aki-nee preguntando así de normal

- Pues tengo una idea novedosa - Haibaku - PELEA DE CHICAS en una alberca inflable!

- SIIIII! - Gritaron todos

- De acuerdo - Haibaku - La primera será de...

Todos mirando a Haibaku de reojo

- Fabia contra Erza - Haibaku xD

- De acuerdo - dijo Fabia quitándose la ropa

- Ya verás que te gano - dijo Erza haciendo lo mismo

Y quedaron en ropa interior.

- Cómo vamos a pelear - dijo Fabia

- A eso me refería - dijo Haibaku - Vamos a dejar que se peleen mientras... mientras... Cuatro máquinas las rocían de MIEL!

- Estás demente - dijo Erza

- Dícelo a Natsu - dijo Haibaku apuntando a Natsu con ojos de corazones.

- De acuerdo - dijo Fabia metiéndose en la piscina inflable ya inflada y Erza también

- Reglas - Rox vestida de réferi - Nada de golpes a los ojos ni jalones de cabello excesivos, si va a hacer algo de fanservice, asegúrense que no afecten sus gustos de género, gracias y peleen lo más "sucio" que quieran - dijo Rox riéndose a carcajadas al final. La multitud estalló en gritos.

- No quería tener que hacer esto - dijo Erza pero Fabia le agarró un seno con una mano y una cadera con la otra - ¿Qué haces?

- Divertirme - dijo Fabia sonriendo pervertidamente y aventó a Erza a una esquina y al chocar, salió un chorro de miel que cubrió la arena. Shun al ver a Fabia se quedó como lelo al verla en ropa interior y cubierta de miel.

- Eres una IDIOTA! - Gritó Erza furiosa - SAKE!

- A la orden! - dijo Nami aventando una botella de Sake y Erza lo bebió todo. Y se puso furiosa

- ¿QUIERES LUCHA? ¡TE DARÉ LUCHA! - Gritó Erza furiosa por la ebriedad y empezó a apretar, estrujar y apachurrar a Fabia mientras esta gemía de dolor y placer por el ambiente en que ellas estaban. Después Erza aventó a todas las esquinas a Fabia más d veces haciendo que hasta los presentes se llenaran de miel. Fabia estaba toda lastimada pero a Erza no le importó pasar su lengua por todo su cuerpo desde su pantaleta hasta su cuello (Fabi estaba boca arriba) excitando a los chicos más perves de una manera diferente por persona. Fabia estaba estática que no podía hacer nada mas que mirar a Erza quien se relamía los labios de probar la miel y el cuerpo de Fabia al mismo tiempo y la miró con lujuria - Cuando te recuperes, te espero en una habitación, pero por ahora... - PUM! La noqueó

- Uno, dos, tres - dijo Rox de réferi - Erza gana - dijo Levantando la mano de erza

- WIIIIII! - Candy contenta - Esa es mi Erza, pero lástima por Fabi.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ

Haibaku: Y sí, va a haber dos peleas más ardientes, una escena yaoi, camisetas mojadas, etc... Pero por ahora... vean "Resistiendo los roces" en esta misma cuenta de perfil. Es un DanxPaige corto pero creo que le quitaré el "C" ya que planeo otros capítulos.


End file.
